Stiles White
by writergirl94
Summary: Note: Don't eat an apple if it was given to you by a pretty girl. Even if you've loved her for 10 years. A twisted take on a familiar fairy tale. Sterek. Complete. Rated T for language.


**A/N: I hope you all enjoy my twisted little fairytale. I was inspired to write this by listening to the song "Wonderland" by Natalia Kills. COMPLETE.**

Stiles White

"_Oh good sweetheart! Your just on time!" Peter grinned as Lydia arrived at the Hale house. _

_The young girl's hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her bare feet were already dirty from the mud and the leaves. In a hypnotic state Lydia looked at him silently and waited for his command. _

_Peter than placed a shiny red apple into her hand, "Now be a good girl and give this to Stiles tomorrow." _

"_Why?" She asked curiously. _

"_Just one bite. That's all I need." Peter grinned, "Can you do that for me sweetheart?" _

_Lydia nodded her eyes absent and lifeless as she left the house and disappeared into the woods._

**Xoxo **

_Lydia made sure to wear her best outfit. Of course anything would attract Stiles but he had to be perfect. She was wearing a cream colored white dress that made her glow. She let her red strawberry curls fall and added red lipstick. _

"_Stiles!" She called. _

_The young boy who was walking with Scott into the school turned immediately at her call. Scott merely smirked. _

"_Can I talk to you a minute?" She asked sweetly. _

_Scott smiled and looked at his friend, "I'll talk to you later." And the young werewolf started to walk again. _

_Stiles adjusted his backpack strap on his shoulder and walked towards the strawberry blonde, "What's up?" His voice cracked a little and Lydia giggled. _

"_I wanted to give you something." She said and then she pulled out a red shiny apple out of her purse. _

"_Oh…" Stiles said and scrunched his face together, "Um thanks." _

_Stiles tore his gaze away from her's to look at Scott who had waited for him at the entrance. Stiles then turned back to Lydia but she disappeared into the crowd of incoming students. _

**Xoxo **

"_An apple?" Scott questioned as he opened his locker, "That's weird. Are you going to eat it?" _

"_Why wouldn't I?" Stiles asked, "I mean food is food right? And when a beautiful girl gives you an apple you eat it." _

_The bell rang and students began to scatter towards there classes. Scott closed his locker and Stiles took his first bite. _

_Then the world around him felt very heavy. Every muscle in his body suddenly gave up. "Scott!" Stiles said very weakly as his legs gave out and he fell into darkness. _

**Xoxo **

_School was out of the question at this point and Scott took his best friend's keys and hauled him into the passenger seat of the jeep, "My mom is going to kill me for skipping…again!" He yelled to the lifeless Stiles who was thankfully still breathing. _

Xoxo

_So Scott put Stiles on his bed and Derek was already waiting in his room. _

"_An apple?" _

"_Yeah." Scott said nervously. _

"_You said it was supernatural! It was probably just a bad apple or something! Maybe he swallowed a killer bug." _

"_But Derek!" Scott protested, "Lydia gave it to him!" _

"_Lydia?" Derek questioned, "Crap." _

"_What?" _

"_Fuck!" Derek yelled, "My uncle…" _

"_Is he going to die?" _

"_Call the vet!" Derek said. _

**Xoxo **

_Stiles was lying on cold hard metal table; pale as a ghost. _

"_So the good news is he's sleeping." Stated Dr. Deaton _

"_Sleeping?" Scott was pacing and Derek was sitting in a chair looking really annoyed. _

"_Bad news is someone has to kiss him to wake him up. Or he'll never wake up." _

"_What?" Scott yelped, "Why would Peter do this?" _

"_Because he's a sadistic bastard who likes fairytales." Derek sighed. _

"_This is just-there aren't words!" Scott runs a hand threw his hair, "Let me guess, his true love? Stiles doesn't have a true love!" _

_Then suddenly Derek stood straight up in his seat and leaned over Stiles and kissed him right on the lips. _

Xoxo

Stiles shoots upright in bed; eyes wild, "Oh my god!"

There's a growl from the floor and when Stiles looks over its Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles gasps.

"Um my Uncle came back from the dead and took over the house remember?" Derek says. He studies Stiles in the darkness and notices the sweat and heavy breathing and of course the rapid heartbeat, "What's with you?"

Stiles exhales deeply, "Nothing at all." He pauses, "Well it was-"

"I don't want to know." Derek says sharply, "Night."

As long as Stiles isn't in life threatening danger Derek could care less. Stiles smiles a little because this is the Derek he likes. Not the creepy Derek who would kiss him and then a thought hit him.

"Derek?"

"Mm." Derek responds into his pillow.

"If your crazy uncle gave me a poisoned apple and I ate it and you had to kiss me to save me, would you?"

Derek rolls over to look at him, "Id rather chew off my arm."

"See that's the Derek I know and love!"

"Go to sleep or I will rip out your voice box."

"You don't have to be such a sour wolf all of the time!" Stiles states.

Derek growls.

"Okay night!" Stiles lays back down and shuts his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: COMPLETE. REVIEW. THANKS!**


End file.
